count on you
by violet skittles
Summary: cory gets kissed by a blondie and she keeps following him and lea around. what will he do?


LEAS POV

I get up to the set for glee noticing that my boyfriend corys car isnt parked up yet, but thats normal for today because he woke me up this morning saying he was doing something and that he would be a bit late to work today. I still don't know where he's gone, maybe I should call him, no i'm gonna leave it he probably doesn't want to be disturbed. so I get out and start to walk out of the parking lot and begin walking to coffee shop for my morning cup when I see some woman with a huge smile on her face walking out of this random jewelery shop and turn to go into the coffee place I get in first and immediately see cory, however he is looking a bit sad so a I walk up to him and sit down "babe whats wrong?"

he looks up at me looking slightly chipper now

"I-I cheated on you. please don't be mad"

FlashBack! CORYS POV!

_I was in a jewelery shop getting an engagement ring for Lea because I was planning on propsing to her at the set later but when i walked in some random bitch ran up to me and kissed me so I pushed her off me and shouted "YOU BITCH I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!AND I LOVE HER VERY MUCH HENCE WHY I AM HERE! I AM HERE TO BUY HER AN ENGAGEMENT RING!SO IF YOU DON'T MIND I WILL CARRY ON FINDING HER ONE WITHOUT ANY INTERUPTIONS! OK?!" _

_"who's your girlfriend? is it that bitchy lea whats-her-face?"  
"leave me alone you slut! and yes Lea is my girlfriend and I plan on marrying her"_

_she left after I said that so I carried on looking and after I found the perfect one I left the shop with the best engagement ring in the shop and went over the road to the coffe place and brought a coffee and waited for lea to sitting there I noticed the woman walking out of the shop again smiling when Lea walked past her and over the road to the coffee shop. and thats how we got here_

_ FlashBack End!_

_LEAS POV_

"oh baby i'm not mad"

"really why?" cory asks a little confused

"because babe, in my mind shes fat and seriously ugly" I laugh

he kisses me passionatly and I kiss him back and just as I do that the woman I saw less than 5 minutes ago comes stomping up to our table and says to me "EXCUSE ME, LESS OF THE PDA I THINK?"

I break the kiss reluctantly

"why? corys my boyfriend and I like the pda its cute" cory smiles at me lovingly

"what did you just say?"

I go back to kissing cory slowly and passionatly

"agian with the: no kissing my boyfriend!"

"your wasting your time here girl, I love cory, hell we live together, we work together and we KISS together" it comes out of my mouth a bit bitchier than intended

"oh no no no no you did not just go there"

" I think"

"I did" I continue

"you are dead meat bitch" this woman is really starting to piss me off

"why because I love my boyfriend?" I say raising my tone

"well hes not your boyfriend hes MINE!"

"I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH. OF. YOU!" I say slapping her hard

the woman I slapped falls to the ground and cory gets on one knee

"lea michele safarti-" I cut him off

"yes"

"yes what?"

"yes I will marry you"

"I love you so much" cory says kissing me again putting the ring on my finger

the woman gets up from the floor "you have not heard the last of me! I will be around you everyday for the rest of you peoples lives"

cory and me just get up and walk out of the coffee place holding hands and kissing eachother.

2 MONTHS LATER

"we're getting married today babe! I can't wait!" I say exstatic

"I know babe I love you so much. It's just a shame that that bitchy girl is following us around trying to pry you away from me"

" I love you too"  
4 HOURS LATER

"I understand the couple have prepared vows?" the vicar asks

"yes we have, except we arn't going to say them we are going to sing them" I say

"go ahead" the vicar says politly

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_  
_yeah Yeah_

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_  
_I'll sing a song_  
_beside you_  
_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_  
_Everyday I will_  
_remind you_

_Ohh_  
_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_  
_Yeah Yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_I'll never let go_  
_Never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_You'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Wooooh, Wooooh_  
_you can count on me cos' I can count on you_

We both end the song and the crowd errupt into cheers.

"well done you guys" the vicar announces happily

"now if anyone here has any reason why these people cannot be married please speak now or forever hold your peace"  
when he said that THAT WOMAN stormed through the chapel doors "I OBJECT!" she shouts

"and why is that miss"

"because vicar, cory is my boyfriend" the woman says very - matter - of – factly

"cory is this true?"

"no I don't even know who she is she just follows me and lea around"

"you don't kno-. I'm HANNAH your REAL girlfriend"  
"get a life bitch" I say

"vicar please continue" I mention

"ok"

"cory allan monteith, do you take lea michele safarti to be you wife?"

"i do"  
"lea michele safarti do you take cory allan monteith to be you husband?"

"of course"

"then I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" the vicar smiles

cory picks me up and carrys me out bridal style putting me in the limo and lets just say by the time we got to the airport I ached a lot.


End file.
